Daughter of Artemis
by Artemis-silver huntress
Summary: Celeste hunter has lived at camp half blood all her life .She has known her mother all her life but she still hasn't claimed her .She is the joke of the camp and when she is finally claimed it makes her a freak .What will the daughter of artemis do when she has to go on a quest with her two tormentors.
1. Celeste Hunter

I ran from the arena tears streaming down my face partly from pain partly humiliation .i can't believe that jumped up corpse breath had tricked me.  
FLASH BACK.  
_I ran across the arena ducking and weaving under bronze automatons built by the Hephaestus cabin.i finished quickly slashing the last automaton in two releasing a shower of sparks I tapped the hilt of my sword and it shrank back down to a trident shaped charm which I attached to my I turned to leave I heard a soft coughing behind me ,"hey there loser still not claimed whoever it is is probably too embarrassed to claim you!"  
I tapped the deer shaped charm and my bow appeared with an arrow at the ready I aimed at the dark haired boy behind me .He raised his hands in defeat a mocking smirk on his face as if to ask what are you going todo ? Shoot me?which coincidently was exactly what I did._

_The arrow slammed into his shoulder exactly the moment the skeleton warriors grabbed me and Chiron appeared with the ares Demeter and Hermes cabins for his advaced archery against the warriors I gestured to Chiron not to interrupt I dropped my bow and dropped my gaze "all right corpse breath is guess you win" I huge smile spread across his face as he grabbed my arms " what did you say I didn't quite hear you?" And that was when I struck I tapped my charm and my Olympian silver dagger moonbeam appeared in my hand I stabbed at him ducking quickly and rolling away and that was when she grabbed me ._

_Samantha Hayes daughter of Hermes and boyfriend to the infamous James mortem son of course she would fight with him .She slammed me down into the dusty arena floor twisting my arm back at an impossible angle .I screamed as she slammed the shaft of her spear down breaking my sword arm I grabbed my dagger in my left hand and backed up against the wall of the arena._

_Now I know what you're thinking backing into a corner that's asking to be beaten but with two against one and a broken arm I didn't have much if a choice. Morand Hayes advanced as one Samantha with her imperial gold spear at the ready and James brandishing a wicked Stygian iron scimitar an odd choice of weapon for a demo-god but there you go he was odd to say the least.  
They struck at the same time dragging me down and "ENOUGH" boomed Chiron shocking the dragged the pair off my near unconscious body._

_"Thanks" I whispered the pain in my ribs too much to raise my voice .He turned away "you two get down to your councillors no explain what's happened" and "you "he said "turning to me anger twisting his features " just because you have been here the longest does not mean you can single handed lay defeat two older stronger campers No matter your skill"the anger was gone now replaced with a look of concern "get down to the big house the Apollo cabin can fix you up_

-Line Break-

I sat uncomfortable on a high wooden table as Will Solace the Counsellor for the Apollo cabin fixed up my arm and ribs before handing me some nectar and ambrosia"that'll fix the cuts " he said a knowing smile on his face " you never could stay out of a fight could you ,Sellie."  
I returned the smile of anyone else had called me Sellie they would be currently on the ground covered in blood but this was will he had known me since I had come to camp as a new was three years older than me and had helped me loads on my first was also one of the few who knew I was the daughter of artemis  
"I've got to go your arrow went deep onto 'it's' shoulder "I laughed softly before grabbing my ribs in pain it still hurt to laugh.'it' was our nickname for James the obnoxious creep had taken control almost as soon as he had arrived as a child of the big three he was swamped with popularity the only child of the big three I knew to actually want attention.  
I was ripped from my thoughts by a stern sounding will"you haven't been listening"he said glaring angrily  
"Sorry I was in my own world"I replied with a sheepish smile.  
"No!" He shouted slamming his fist into the table"no you have to have to stop this you are twelve years old for hades sake Sammantha and James are eighteen older than me what's wrong with you?"  
"He said that whoever my godly parent was was too embarrassed to claim me "  
He gave me a sympathetic look"have you thought of letting her claim you I mean if you just asked...you wouldn't have to out up with all this ... " he paused,searching for a word  
"Abuse"I put in helpfully " bullying hate " I added with a sad smile" I'm sure whenever 'my lady ' decides to claim me I'll be 'very grateful' " I replied my voice filled with sarcasm but for now I'm fine ."

I slid off the table wincing in pain and without looking back I and ran out of the big house straight into the stoll brothers and Katie gardener"  
" hey " smiled Travis "we were told to help you back to the cabin" added Conner. The stoll brothers were the biggest pranksters at camp .Travis was currently dating Katie and Conner was single a miracle considering at six foot two with that mischievous smile that all Hermes kids possessed he was really great to look at but I wasn't into that...yet.  
Conner grabbed me and hoisted me onto his back "piggyback race "he whooped running off towards the cabin while I held on for dear life I turned my head to see Travis chasing after us with a smiling Katie in his arrived at the cabin and collapsed into a giggling heap on the floor.  
I winced for the second time in five minutes and looked up to find the strolls and Katie staring down at me looks full of helped me onto his bed as an unclaimed camper I just had a place on the floor ."seriously I'm fine "I said "anyway where will you sleep ?"  
"It's grand "he said smirking" ill bunk with Travis or on your spot" we all looked across the room to my 'spot' on the floor .A navy sleeping bag with a silver moon was crumpled in a ball coca cola and menthos strewn across.I sighed realising Conner had nowhere to sleep.i slowly swung out of his bed and wobbled on weak Katie finally burst."this is unbelievable how can they treat you like this your twelve for gods sake ." She stormed out of the room Travis soon after and finally Conner and I soon we caught up with Katie ,a travois was attempting to calm her down while she screamed angrily at mr.D and looked concerned and for once so did mr.D not about me however,but at his empty can of in frustration Katie stormed off shooting Chiron a apologetic smile Conner and Travis helped me as we went to follow lent out to grab my arm but I wrenched myself free and followed the boys to the campfire.

Travis calmed Katie down before joining us at the Hermes table the stills sat me down protectively between were some of the few campers not to have fallen under James my cabin up to the fire and for some reason I can't contemplate I sacrificed my food to my fire blazed silver a sign she had accepted as I headed back to my table I heard James from Hades table "ha she's trying to join the hunt" and then he spoke to me"is that because nobody would want you"nico an hazel the only other children of hades gave him a look before both slamming there elbows into his sides I looked away with a smile which quickly fell to gasps of surprise and the whispers of "freak" I turned hoping to see it was someone else but no everyone where looking and a few pointing .Above my head was a shining silver bow and mark quickly disappeared but not before everyone saw.I heard Chiron faintly in the background "hail Celeste Hunter ,Daughter of Artemis maiden goddess of the hunt and I changed direction and headed towards the empty artemis table .I slipped my blue contacts out revealing the swing silver underneath.I finished my food quickly before heading towards my cabin .to my relief nobody followed all of them too shocked to do anything.i grabbed my stuff from the Hermes cabin and entered my new room.  
At any one time there was thirty to fifty hunters this was reflected by the expanse of bed neatly lined up against the walls .I chose the closest bed to the door and dumped my stuff on the floor .As I was know my own counsellor I decided my timetable,"Lights out "I told myself sadly . And fell asleep.


	2. The Hunters

A week later and all the campers are still staring at me and whispering when i walk past it is friday so capture the flags tonight.I walked into the dinig pavillion and granned some food and who was sitting at my table ...The hunters .Thalia gave me a smile but with no space beside her i had to sit beside phoebe."Hey"I said trying to make looked at me and sneered "so little daughter of Artemis? Still denying your heritage?"

I looked at her like she was crazy."What do you mean its 'her'" i said voice layered with sarcasm" that didn't claim me and 'her' who left me at camp half blood to be beaten bullied and looked down at for twelve years."

Phoebe snarled"Yes and who bit her lady when she first met her,refused to joiN the hunt and wouldn't speak with her mother at the summer solstice" I glared up at her (I was small for my age)

" I was-"but she inturrupted me "and who refused to join the hunt, constantly sisses my Lady in her presence and would disgraced their mother by screeching obseneties at her when your parentage was unknown at the summer solstice"

"Firstly I was a baby when I bit her secondly she ignored me for three years ,you said that twice by the way,and whatever I dunno she just I didn't want to talk okay..." I scowled finishing lamely .Dumping my food on the floor I ignored the shocked looks from the camp as my plate shattered .let them stare I thought it's not like they had been doing anything else for the past twelve years.

I ran down to the cabins(demigods are fast healers) and stormed in to the cabin to find all my belongings strewn across the I finished stuffing everything into my cupboard I turned to see Thalia and the hunters coming didn't notice the broken locker instead she spoke softly"sellie come with me now" before I could get a word in edge ways she grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the many storm rooms that artemis cabin had space one of the good things about this cabin with three bathrooms and six storage rooms filled with weapons clothes books and magical items that belonged to the precious hunters."why didn't you tell me the way the campers treated you ,don't you trust me " a hurt look flashed across her face before she continued" I thought I was your friend I am your lieutenant or your councillor in your case."

I looked at her oddly before home soon laughed like actually laughed in my face" oh gods you actually though ...really you should know kids have to have other campers with them and you have to be thirteen to be a counsellor at he very least "Again she smiled at me .I seethed in anger " I am twelve years old would everybody stop ordering me around already"I went to leave but she held my arm"" look cellie I know your having a hard time but whether you like it or not i am your counsellor I am older than you I am nineteen and you will do what I ask ,look I am your friend I came because I heard what happened and didn't want you back in the Hermes cabin" I looked at her my head full of conflicting emotions as I ran out " fine " as I stormed back into the main room and jumped onto my bed .The hunters looked pissed but when Thalia left they followed her example. I waited until I couldn't hear them any more before crossing to the Athena cabin.


	3. Capture the flag

Annabeth the counsellor opened the door and pulled me inside "what's up cellie ready for capture the flag ,you know we are on different teams right?" "Uhm...actually I'm with the Hermes cabin I can't stand those stupid hunters and Thalia says shes in charge since she mothers lieutenant and has made and alliance with Mortem."I let everything come out .Grabbing me and pulling me into a hug she whispered in my ear" if Thalia doesn't know we have you then we have a sure chance at winning go sit with the strolls they'll bring you up to speed"I wasn't that great but I guess as back up I climbed in between the stolls who we're grumbling about having to play against the Demeter cabins and Katie as they brought me up to speed I listened to annabeth "All right guys with Celeste helping lead the attack we have a sure chance for victory ,grab your weapons and let's go !

We all let out a battle cry and tramped out to the forest .Following quickly scrambled up a tree while the other campers set up . I quietly ran through the tree tops careful not too fall I shot Phoebe and a younger hunter out of the tree watching as they hit the ground with a satisfying oomph . I climbed down dropping down from the last few brances the hunters had left little defence believing that nobody could get past Phoebe. I ran straight at the hunters who had not expected an attack and we're relaxed I jumped and landed on the elder knocking her out with an elbow to the temple before beating the younger girl with my fists .I felt bad if you believe me but she chose to be a hunter anyway god knows what age she actually was .Ignoring the soft whimpers from the little girl I booted her in the stomach and watched as she fell unconscious.

I grabbed the flag and sprinted through the trees my bow at the ready I saw Mortem scrambling with Anabeth and Clarisse ,who's cabin I thought was sitting out ,while percy struggled against Nico and past them I crossed the border with a cry of of a sudden I was swarmed with campers as I headed back to the campfire for s'mores .I went over to annabeth with a sheepish smile "sorry for not following your plan but could I stay in your cabin tonight?" She smiled sympathetically "its grand but sorry you know the rules and anyway I have no room."

i grinned at her and thanked her anyway before heading back to the Artemis cabin i wanted to be asleep before the hunters came back and started levelling accusations at me.


	4. Demi god dreams

Any demigod will tell you the importance of their for a demigod arelike prophecies but a bit more vivid and scary with less are also used for communication and that can be scarier than can be scarier than a vision if you are spoken to by the gods .

I wandered through the was weird all the tres were silver and the forest animals eerily silent .As I wandered I started thinking of possibilities it was a bit slow for a vision unless it was about a quest and so far nobody had tried to communicate I wandered I realised I had past the same tree twice,oh great I was lost in my dream I moved off the path and immediately the trees seemed to grow closer together it was as if they didn't want to let me through ignoring these ominous warning ,which later I will kick myself for, I continued onwards .

Squeezing through the trees I saw the soft glow of flames coming from a clearing it seemed the trees were forming a path forcing me to the I approached .A woman was sitting with her back to me auburn hair falling down her back a silver hunting knife strapped to her waist.I cursed myself for straying off the path I should have been satisfied with walking in circles but no I had to go explore and find ...my mother.

She turned to me with a mix of disappointment and acceptance." Come sit down " she spoke softly whilst patting a fallen log near the glowing orange flames."lady hesitation has blessed us tonight."I sat down slowly and without waiting for the accusations that would surely come i was straight to the point"what have I done now?" She completely ignored me." this forest is beautiful in the fire light don't you agree Celeste and there is no better place to hunt then the Olympian forests." I stared at her like she was mad and impatiently I yelled" GET TO THE POINT WHY HAAVE YOU SUMMONED ME HERE I WAS HAVING A VERY NICE DRAEAM ABOUT ..."I broke off abruptly not wanting to explain the content of my dreams yo my mother."hush all in good time,has none ever told you that patience is a virtue,"

I stared at her in disbelief .here was one of the most impatient of all Olympians lecturing me about impatience the irony of it all or was it ? I couldn't remember I sighed wishing I had paid more attention in English class."child you must listen to me,you must not bicker with my hunters,not only are they my immortal followers but the hunters will be vital for your quest .You must keep them on side." " whatever if that is all you had to say would you kindly return me to my dream..."

She smiled softly at me ,heat a time to turn motherly huh..." And what interesting dreams you have .Dreams of water ,oceans,seas .have you any idea why that might be ?" I glared at her "fine I will return you to your dreams but think on what I have said .""I exited with the phrase most likely to annoy the shit out of her "yes_ mother!_" I said with emphasise and a satisfactory grin she scowled and muttered " insolent child"


	5. The prophecy

I was up early so I headed up to the dining Pavilion without the some food I took my place at the empty bench. I sacrificed some cereal to Demeter ,mostly because she was the only god not to want something from me yet,and finished quickly but my activities depended on the rest of the hunters so I hung around as everyone trudged in bleary eyed and started their breakfast .Towards the end of the meal mr.D and Chiron came into the pavilion to make an announcement.

"the winner of last nights capture the flag was the Athena cabin with the help of the Hermes cabin and ares cabin as well as...whatever who cares well congratulations."he wandered off before Chiron grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear .Dionysus looked back"oh yeah the camper who grabbed the flag was Clara Hero ." Chiron gave him a look"fine Celeste Hunter congratulations Yada yada yada" he muttered something about dolphins and wandered off.

The hunters gave me a look .Thalia smiled at everyone reassuringly at me and the rest of the hunters "ok guys we have fighting in the arena so save whatever this is for later",what the Hades I destroyed her winning record completely ignored her and screamed in her face and still she has nothing bad to say,she was destroying my cynicism and I like my cynicism my cynicism is what defines me.

I sighed and trailed behind the hunters remembering the last time I had been down to the training arena.I trudged into the arena and through myself down beside the hunters who we're lining up like soldiers back straights and probably in alphabetical order started explaining how to get some ideas about each persons abilities we would be using an assortment of weapons and styles and taking it in turns"think of it like a competition and I have already got the whole arena for the day" suddenly her smile widened and her electric blue eyes sparkled"RACHEL !" She screamed happily .

Rachel gave Thalia a weak smile .Hi Thalia I have to give You some bad news "I just issued a new prophecy in the big house"Thalia looked a but put Out." what was it?

_. Three of all will follow the trail heading __through darkness to find where . . he fell the oldest of all the beings shall be saved by the final twelve . . Twelve shall journey at dawn from the west away through the monsters . . sea away to where the waters dark where they will find the key ._

Thalia looked worried when she saw the look on Rachel's face."Back to the cabin I better head up to the big house for the counsellor a meeting." I growled at her unhappily "just because_ you _have work to do why can't we stay here and train ?" Thalia gave me an odd look a mix of disappointment and ...understanding?" "fine Phoebe you're in charge set up a competition a challenge sort of between all of the weapons ...uhm yeah" she ran off with Rachel to the big house .


	6. A surprise for the hunters

**Authors Note: please comment or review .helpful crit. Appreciated :P**

Phoebe started to explain the rules .She paired me with an eight year old not yet immortal telling her not to worry because I was untrained and inexperienced .I seethed in anger but didn't retaliate .

She announced the start of the game by banging her bow against the side of her young hunter readied her bow to shoot and as the arrow was released I ducked quickly and rolled to the side I came up from the crouch with a jump leaping ferally onto the poor girl.i ripped her bow from her hands and twisted her arm painfully behind her back wrenching it back out of the socket "yield " I sneered reaching for her other arm " I yield I yield " she screamed tears streaming down her face

" what was that for what's wrong with you she's eight she won't be able to use that arm for gods knows how long " Phoebe screamed followed by a torrent of abuse ."seriously I screamed back " because I was beaten up and fought with since I was six and I have been here since the day I was born and YOU were the one who said I was untrained and an easily own fight to an eight year old"

Phoebe glared at me but gestured for the competition to defeating most of the hunters and drawing with the others I was facing off against Phoebe .I readied my sword by tapping on the trident shaped appeared in my hand and I was about to strike when the still brothers ran into the arena.

"Cellie " they chorused in synch " you are needed in the big house " they shared a look before Conner grabbed me and hoisted me onto Travis' shoulders."put me down demanded mock sulking they ran across the arena and across the grass to the Big house without any strolled into the meeting room deep in conversation about me destroying the hunters Travis swung me down onto the ping pong table that served as our meeting table and continued our conversation.

A low cough came from the front of the room alerted us to Chiron and the others."sorry "I said sheepishly "what's up , whatever I did I didn't do it and the hunters had it coming." The counsel lord around the table stared at me ."never mind that now we have decided on the questions for the camps ,we believe that the prophecy calls for three questions From four different groups;the hunters ,camp half blood ,camp Jupiter and the Grace ,Phoebe and Elsi terelly will represent the hunters James Mortem,Samantha Hayes and You,Celeste Hunter will represent camp Jupiter while Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano,Frank zhang and Octavian th augur and legacy of Apollo ." I grinned at him enthusiastically at the thought of another quest but then it sunk in that I would be travelling not only with the hunters but with Mortem and Hayes." Wait what about the amazons " I voiced my thoughts " who will represent them?"

" I have iris messages the queen of the amazons and she will send her three questers tommorrow so they should arrive by Monday in time for you to accompany us on our annual trip to Olympus for the winter solstice before you leave now all of you return to your activities except the questers .unbeknown to me the other questers had arrived.

"Reyna " I shouted happily before climbing onto the twenty year olds lap happily .She smiled at me before lifting me off her lap "How old are you "she said trying for a stern look before breaking out into a smile"shouldn't you be a grouchy teen who won't talk to me much less climb onto my lap?" I grinned knowing she was right but I was happy to see her "wow it's a miracle you got her to smile" I spun around "hey frank how's things " he gave me an injured look and mocked falling to the ground dead .he stood back up"seriously she gets a hug a smile and you climb onto her lap and I get a 'how's things' " I grinned and gave him a hug .

Octavian finally spoke up "we need to organise a leader for this quest .i looked at him in surprise and decided to annoy him " do we have to Tavy "I said using my nickname for I first met him I could per ounce his name .he smiled at me grudgingly "yes little Celeste "he called me little because as a small twelve year old I was just under his chest height but mostly because he new it would annoy home "Okay I'm sorry Octavian "he looked at me in surprise."we'll as they are the praetors I believe it would be Reyna and Zhang who take the honours." I smiled "fine by me "the hunters nodded as did Reyna and Frank .The only people to complain was guess who Samantha and James."why should 'romans ' be in charge?this was a Greek quest given by the Greek oracle" exclaimed James.

We all looked at him "no " I said simply " you have been on nowhere near as many quest as these two and they fought in both wa..." "It's okay I think myself and Reyna can speak for ourselves."intuited frank,I blushed deeply"but yeah I agree with Celeste you are an inexperienced prick and a bully "Mortem went to speak but Reyna out up her hand stopping him and continued from frank"no I agree with frank we know everything you have done to Cellie and if you so much as touch her on this quest I will destroy you" she said menacingly it would have been laughable had her two automaton dogs Aurum and argentum not been growling menacingly behind Octavian a nod of his head he added " no more understand there is few Reyna and I agree on but this is one of them, you do not want the roman legion as your personal enemy ,not the enemy of the camp but the enemy of you."

The hunters stared at me in surprise .not surprisingly they did not no anything about the acuteness at camp with the exception of Thalia they looked sheepish and went to speak .no I said I don't want an apology it was not you who beat me and humiliated me at every opportunity since I started training at age five "Reyna stood up and announced that we should return to our cabins .when Thalia spoke up"I assume you have no cabin as there is no Greek deity for Bellona ,so i would like to offer you the spare bed in the artemis cabin,Frank Percy said that you can bunk at his or you can head to the ares cabin and Octavian you have the choice between Poseidon or Apollo . I'll see you guys later come on Celeste ."

I growled annoyed but followed anyway knowing that though I did not like my mother or recognise her she was still willing to punish me .i thought back to the summer solstice _when artemis had grounded me to her quarters and wouldn't let me go to the gala ball because I had been increndivly ride apparently and was too young anyway ,when I had pointed out that her younger hunters were going she had growled at me warning me to and I quote "shut my insolent"wow she overused that word"mouth"_


	7. Revenge

The next days were a blur it was Sunday evening and the amazons were coming later that day .we were playing truth or dare. Reyna spoke up "ok Celeste I dare you to...go tell Dylan you like him." I stared at her Dylan was a son of Poseidon and one of my close friends I had told her last year when I chose truth at yet another truth or dare game,and now she thought I would back down " ok no probs I'll bring him back up to as proof" to be honest I didn't mind everyone said we would be a cute couple and we were twelve so nothing serious.

I ran down the hill across the grass and headed towards the Poseidon cabin.I turned when I heard a noise but we had been told to leave are weapons at the cabin As we were having an obstacle course race and didn't want cheaters so when they grabbed me I could do nothing but struggle in their iron grip.

Fucking son of hades and daughter of Hermes I was scared stiff at what they were going it do but I had a sarcastic personality and couldn't help but comment"soo sixteen and the pair of you have nothing better to do then kidnap a twel-" I was cut off with a punch to the stomach again I couldn't help myself as I sank to the ground"very brave you can hit a defense-" again I was cut off but this time by Sammantha ripping my braided hair back as she opened the door to the hades cabin before helping James drag me in.  
With all the campers visiting their father their cabin was both grabbed an arm and tied each hand to a bedpost

Smiling creepily Mortem took out a small vial from his dark hoody."do you know what this is ?" I stared at him " a glass jar" cue Hayes to smack me around the head. "This"he said with a smirk" is a special poison known as Tartarus' poison , it is one of the few things known to cause pain to gods,it literally burns away their souls"I had my fear with sarcasm although to a small point I didn't believe them we had learnt about Tartarus' poison in potions and healing with the Hecate and Apollo cabin it was very rare but hades was known to have a supply" this is sadistic you know that right? If you let me go we can help yo-" this time Hayes pulled out her spear and used the but to hit me around the head "shut it"she hissed at me" so "continued Mortem" if that what it does to a god ,what will it do to you?"

With a wild look in his eye he pulled out a Stygian iron blade and poured the poison onto the blade over a bowl.i assumed it was enchanted because although the whole vial of poison was inside it didn't burn up .he ripped my jacket down leaving my arms bare and he slowly pulled the knife across my forearm again and minute the poison touched my skin I screamed and writhed pulling against the ropes .Think of burning your arm ,now imagine if you cut the burn with a sharp knife now multiply that by about a was how painful that stuff was.

"Please " I screamed "what do you want!" Hayes let go letting me drop to the ground arm pulled back still tied to the bedposts ,tears of pain and anger streaming down my face .She stood beside Mortem and smiled " my how the mighty have fallen. " I stared up at her shivering from the pain "please..." My voice came out a laughed but he spoke "from now on we are in charge of you no more back talking or fighting or jokes you will do as you told or else" he gestured to the poison .Hayes walked over and untied my arms and booted me in the stomach as I collapsed on the ground .


	8. Slumber party !

Meanwhile:  
Thalia was getting worried "guys it's been a half hour what do you think happened?" Percy stared at her "chill out she's with Dylan remember probably getting comfortable with my little bro" he broke off with an elbow to the stomach from annabeth "she's twelve you idiot " percy mocked pain before giving a lopsided grin"and that's why you love me"Reyna looked up "guys we're getting off the point we need to find cellie"

They all stood up and headed down the hill towards the cabins."we should check the Poseidon cabin just in case she might just be talking or whatever." They walked down talking all the time and as they entered the Poseidon cabin Dylan looked up with an easy smile " hey what's up ?"we looked around "sup bro "replied percy "haven't seen Celeste have you?" "Sorry no I think I saw her with the death squad "Everyone looked confused so percy explained"our names for James and Hayes"

"Ok uhm...we better check out the hades cabin we don't know what they are doing so..."Thalia trailed off .She stood up and ran out of the cabin the others disorientated ran after her and caught her as she opened the in the floor arms slashed red and bleeding was Celeste ropes lay uselessly beside her arms .eyes rolled back in her head and tongue lolling.

Reyna and Frank picked her up together "we don't want to let Chiron know he wont let her go on the quest and she wouldn't forgive us percy can we go to your cabin? It's the only relatively empty cabin." Percy nodded and went to help them while Thalia opened the door for them while piper ,Jason and Annabeth went to grab some stuff from everyone's cabins."I'll grab some clothes and stuff for her cabin ,then I'll try the ares cabin (Frank),Jason you grab some stuff from your cabin and the Big house and Annabeth would you take the Athena cabin and Apollo also grab Will Celeste is friends with him and we may need some medical expertise" they all hurried off to get the stuff.

Frank shifted Celeste's weight and between Reyna himself and percy they got her onto a bed in the Poseidon Dylan saw Celeste's arms he grabbed some pillows and sheets from the other beds "here" he tossed the pillows to percy and started ripping sheets into bandages .Moments later the girls arrived with Jason and Will Solace."I can't believe they did this to her ,she's a kid for hades sake!" He fumed before snapping out of it and ordering everyone about .soon everyone was soaking bandages and fetching water and supplies.

It seemed like forever but eventually Will was satisfied." She should be fine but don't move her and we'll need to keep watches any excuses for Chiron?" Piper nodded immediately "slumber party!" We stared at her thinking she wasn't into that kind of the weird looks she was receiving "no no no I mean we can tell Chiron that we wanna spend the night with each other because some of us aren't going on the quest!" "Ooh " we all said together."I'll tell Chiron " piper decided jumping up she walked out of the room .

Immediately we arranged Celeste so she looked like she was sleeping bandages hidden under pyjamas and a and Thalia both climbed into a bed pyjamas and all to make it seem real . The others changed and switched off the light .Percy grabbed a torch and they sat on the floor wrapped in blankets telling stories and eating Percy's stash of food.

Ten minutes later piper was back with Chiron in tow ,"sleepover ?"he asked suspiciously we nodded happily" alright then amazons arrive tomorrow and then it's the winter solstice on Olympus .He whinnied and trotted out .Piper got changed and Thalia and Dylan climbed off the beds."I don't see why I had to pretend to be asleep I'm as old as you guys "she grumbled "Thals you look about fifteen remember immortality ,and anyway you get grumpy without sleep" she smiled good natured lot before grabbing a plate and pilling it high with crisps ,popcorn and a microwaved pizza .

With no sound from Celeste by midnight everyone had fallen asleep .Percy had fallen head first into a bowl of ice cream with annabeths head trapped already sleeping on his lap Will ,Reyna and Frank had. Are fully lifted Dylan in with Celeste when he fell asleep as a prank before climbing into beds themselves while Jason Thalia and Piper had fallen asleep side by side piper and Jason's hand intertwined Thalia sleeping softly beside her younger much larger brother.


	9. --About the amazons---

Please comment on which amazons you want in the story...make some up if you want or use ral amazons


	10. Best underwater kiss ever or was it?

I woke up the next day and screamed ,my head layed across Dylan's bare chest ,I had bandages on and our arms were intertwined . I moved trying to climb out of the bed as Dylan jerked awake in surprise at my at his bare chest and my baggy pyjama tee"what happened last night ,"he stared around the cabin the others were still asleep some on beds others in each others I attempted to climb out of bed for the second time I realised I couldn't .when I tried to move the blankets they wouldn't budge I stared at Dylan and he stared at me before we both started ripping at the unmoving blankets.

we started screaming for help when Thalia ,Reyna ,Frank and will they watched Dylan and I struggling to escape."help please guys come on" we looked confused but Reynaa Frank and Will laughed harder "you can't get out we enchanted the blankets and put Dylan in there the blankets won't let you out until you kiss ,thank hades for the Hecate cabin."

Suddenly Thalia turned all motherly causing me to scowl " guys let them out they are only twelve .The others looked sheepish and muttured something about finding the Hecate campers before running off not wanting to risk Thalia's was when Dylan whispered in my ear" ugh we could kiss maybe just quickly I mean..." He said tripping on his words I smiled back and whispered "don't worry yeah we can kiss" he smiled happily which was weird and when Thalia turned around to wake the others turned my head and kissed broke apart to see the others staring down at us ."Thalia started screeching about me being to young for this percy just yelled " go little bro ladies can't resist the Poseidon cabin " annabeth pushed percy fondly Jason smirked and Piper for the first time gushed awhh you guys are so cute together.

Thalia stared daggers at us and sharing a look we jumped out of bed and ran out of the cabin screaming "HELP WILD THALIA ON THE LOOSE" Thalia ran after us ready to kill we ran to the lake and dived in and just before I had to go up for breath Dylan smiled" hey we can breath son of Poseidon remember it's not just percy with the cool powers!" I elbowed him and laughed so what now." Now we wait " he grinned "what movie did you get that from "I replied he smiled sheepishly " I can't remember.

We eventually surfaced and ran to our respective cabins to change .I ducked into my cabin forgetting about Thalia ,when annabeth had said underwater kisses were amazing I hadn't realised she had meant that good!I grabbed my outfit for Olympus and ran to the showers right into Thalia." I can't believe you did that ,anymore of this nonsense and disobeying and I'll tell your mum" I apologised and ran into the showers fuming I hated when she tried to control me who give a hades if she was my mothers lieutenant she had no right to control my life I wanted to hang out with Dylan I would .

Whipping off my baggy t shirt and pyjama pants I pulled on my white skinny jeans,a silver tank and my boys leather jacket Nico had given me .I secured my bracelet and braided my long hair over my shoulder .i padded out barefoot to see hunters in a mix of skirts and dresses gaping at me there were mutters do " what's wrong with her" and " is she mental we're going to Olympus for a party" I sat on my bed and pulled on my favourite were a gift from Hermes for helping rescue his sin last were enchanted to make me faster and they grew with me so they would always fit,and the best part was they were double on the first layer with silver laces much to my objection ,the outside layer was also white but with green laces ,my favourite colour ,sewn on to the outside was a symbol representing something that I had done since I started quests.

Laces secured I followed the other campers to the buses that would bring us to New York and Olympus.I climbed onto a bus with all my and Hazel had returned from visiting Hades and had heard what happened last night with came over and hung out with us for the bus ride .We talked the whole way to Olympus and Thalia seemed to have forgiven me but I had no doubt that she would tell my mother .I liked Thalia we were friends it's just she was friends with my mother first and trusts her implicitly so I can't hold it against her for telling on me.


	11. Dances,kisses and punishments

We arrived to Olympus and the amazons had still not arrived .The Sam crappy music was playing in the elevator as we headed up to the 600th floor in groups .we were the third group to go up so when we arrived the council was already in session demigods and hunters sat with their was with Jason by Zeus which was odd but the majority of hunters stayed with artemis .

Awkwardly I made my way towards my mother noting that some of the younger campers (my age and younger were on their parents laps),an adorable four year old was curled up on Athena's lap while annabeth stood beside her throne and the other campers sat around the room.

As I wen to sit down at the edge of the group of hunters I was nudged towards my mothers throne I sat down uncomfortably but was lifted up by Phoebe and placed on my mothers lap .I went to scramble down but was held back ,I shot a look over to Dylan who had barely managed to escape the same fate as the youngest Poseidon cabinet by pleading with his mouthed reassuring words across to me and I smiled over at him before Zeus' booming voice interrupted our thoughts .

By the end of the council I was restless and bored ,when the council ended I went to escape but my mother held my arm and flashed us into her rooms." Daughter" she spoke softly" Thalia has explained your actions,but no more of these disruptions or embarrassments I warn you I am not pleased." I scowled ,I hated when my mother punished me,she had no right having ignored me for most of my life." Disruption,embarrassments" I raised an eyebrow at my mother

" embarrassments Is when your mother lift you onto her lap in front of the whole of camp and Olympus and strokes your hair during a council like a six year old,distrust ions is when she sends eh lieutenant to check up on me and cause her to break up I her daughter kissing her new boyfriend( Dylan asked when we were underwater!...)It is my decision what to do with my life ,I like Dylan and that is nine of your business!" I screamed at stared at me unblinking" no this is my business as your mother you will do what you are told and after the ball ,tomorrow you will be punished ,do you understand?" She spoke softly bit it was frightening .I glared at her which she ignored before flashing us into the ball room for the party.

I found Dylan across the room and left my mothers side striding purposely towards him a reassuring smile on my face ,if my mother thought she could get a way with that by Zeus I would show I arrived Dylan pulled me into an embrace and we kissed in front of the whole room .Dylan smiled and stepped away hand outstretched " may I have this dance" my eyes widened and a bemused smile crossed my features but soon we were clumsily dancing between the gods minor and major and the demigods.

It was late when the ball ended but we had snook into a corner and embarrassingly ,fallen asleep .i was shook awake by two satyrs one to escort me to my mothers room and one to escort Dylan Dylan mumbled something and kissed me before stumbling after the satyr I turned and thanked my guide before following him towards my mother.

When we reached the rooms a hunter opened the door and Thalia helped me towards my mothers room whispering I my ear " tread carefully she is furious" as I entered the room she walked off towards another room full of hunters watching a film.

She growled at me " I warns you Celeste Hunter I warned you" I gulped she never used my full name maybe I had gone to far " I ugh I umm err sorry" I tried "sorry ,sorry ,sorry Is not good enough I warned you I would punish you and I intend to do just that,follow me" she grabbed my arm and dragged me past the hunters gaping mouths and Thalia's worried look into an empty sitting room white leather couches and what appeared to be antiques dark wood side tables ,a glass coffe table and a open fire place.

She pulled me over forced me to my knees " Artemis,mother please I apologise what I did was wrong I shouldn't have-" I was cut short as she ripped my leather jacket off my shoulders revealing the bandaged arms beneath." Trousers" I stared at her" what " " trousers" she repeated a short cane appearing in her hand , I glanced around hoping Thalia or someone would come in and help me " mother please they haven't you can't just..." I broke off confused she smiled down at me ,it was scary " fine if you insist we can do it the hard way, Phoebe Thalia " she called down the hall .

They entered the room and looked immediately at my mother "I need help with Celeste ,she refuses to take her punishment" Thalia looked at the can in my mothers hands and me kneeling on the ground" I am sorry my lady I won't interfere this is yours do decide but I cannot help I apologise" my mother didn't look happy but looked like she had assumed this would happen" take a seat " she gestured to a couch. Phoebe who was born in a time when this was an easier punishment then others grasped a cane in her hand happy to get me back for disrespecting her 'lady'.

Phoebe grabbed me roughly and forced my trousers to my ankles and shoved me against a couch " until it bleeds " my mother interjected calmly ,sitting comfortably beside Thalia on a had reverted back to her eight year old form and clasped her hands happily ready to see the not to give her the satisfaction of seeing me scream or cry I gritted my teeth as Phoebe sent swipe after swipe drawing blood repeatedly . My mother disappointed at the lack of emotion I displayed let Phoebe sit and used the cane to hit me around the head.

I gasped in pain the full force of her blow disorientated me .she was a goddess and her hit wasn't even her full strength she hit me again causing me to fall .pulling my trousers up blood running into my eyes I crawled away tears of pain forming in my eyes.I turned expecting another blow but saw my mother being restrained by Phoebe and Thalia,which surprised me .I expected Thalia to help but Phoebe shocked at the rage my mother displayed and realising that she could kill me had joined in."shh my lady calm down we understand but she is only a child barely ." Phoebe whispered to her while Thalia helped me up and into a room filled with beds and surprised hunters .she lifted my bridal style and lay me down on an empty bed pulling out some neuter and breaking it up before feeding me and tucking me under the blankets.

So much had happened in such short a time that dazed and disorientated I fell asleep. Whilst I slept Thalia explained everything I had done and my mother had done to the hunters and Phoebe returned with artemis who told the hunters to sleep before returning to her bedroom.


	12. I am reduced to pleading

Guys please comment I really want to know what you think...I have no reviews but 300 views so please just comment!please I will do anything you ask (story wise )


	13. Hestia has to intervene

I woke to Thalia shaking me " huh ow " I mumbled " hurry your mother wishes to speak sigh you " my eyes widened and I backed up against the head of my bed as I remembered the events of last night." Celeste please " she lifted me effortlessly out of the bed.I caught sight of myself in a mirror i was still wearing my white now blood stained jeans ,the leather jacket was torn but hung at the end of my bed the tank top was splattered with blood and my hair was matted.

She carried me down the hall but set me down outside the sitting room from last night and grasped my hand. Opening the door she ushered me in before closing the door and leaving me. I saw my mother and a feeling of pure terror came over me I tried to open the door but found it locked I backed up right against the door as she walked towards me." Celeste I believe I must apologise " I interrupted her as she reached for my arm. I was too overcome with terror to realise she was apologising " please no more I am sorry " I slumped to my knees my head fell against my chest and hair hanging loosely like a wave in front of my face sobbing softly. "Please..." I whispered.

Artemis' POV:

I stared down at my daughter , her matted hair and blood stained face and clothing, as she begged and wept completely afraid of me ,not just afraid terrified of me I felt horrible as she slumped to her knees.I went to comfort her but she rolled into a ball hugging her knees to her chest" please.." She whispered whimpering softly.i hadn't realised what I had done to her last night until I saw her now.

I walked out of the room and called Thalia." Thalia I need you to watch Celeste I need to get Hestia,don't let anyone in with her keep her in there." I ran off

Thalia's POV:

I watched Artemis run off and went into her living in a ball knees hugged to her chest was Celeste .She was whimpering in fear at the thought of another punishment. I ran to her to comfort her ." Shush Celeste shh your mother only wanted to apologise not to further punish you." I whispered softly to her .I carefully lifted her onto a couch and lay her down head on my lap as I whispered reassuringly to her stroking her hair.

Artemis' POV:

I ran out of my rooms and flashed to lady Hestia asking for her came and we flashed into the sitting had calmed Celeste down and she was laying with her head in Thalia's lap whimpering softly but as soon as she saw me she resumed begging and pleading. And curled herself into a ball hugging her knees to her chest and begging Thalia to help her.  
Hestia looked shocked " what happened what did you do ..." A flood of question came from her before giving up she ran to Celeste and started to calm her down .

Hestia's POV

I calmed down the poor girl before looking up at a distraught Artemis my niece was confused and scared looking down at her daughter worriedly .i walked over to her and she explained everything.I looked at her barely able to contain my anger my hands burst into flames.i counted to ten dousing the flames before continuing our conversation." Artemis she is terrified I don't fully understand what you have done nor do I wish to but you must fix this before she leaves for her quest ,honestly I am shocked at you I knew you weren't motherly. It this..." I stopped to take a breath calming down" she needs to rebuild trust she won't be able to return to her normal life without fearing your wrath you need to fix this and only you can do it." I flashed out of the room and returned to my own rooms.

-line break-  
Back to Celeste's POV;

I watched Hestia leave and my chest tightened as I realised Thalia had already gone and I was left alone with my took all my self control not to break down in fear,I couldn't even think of a witty remark.i backed up against the edge of the couch eyes wide with terror as my mother sat down beside me .i couldn't help myself I whimpered in fear actually whimpered like a child afraid of a large was when I remembered all of the morning crying in a ball on the floor ,lying beside Thalia in fear ,comforted by lady Hestia .

"Oh gods what a wimp." I whispered to myself my mother started softly laughing beside me causing my stomach to tighten and my throat to constrict." Nice to now you are back ,I must apologise for my behaviour last night" she spoke softly .realising she wasn't going to punish me again I calmed visibly. I looked up at her " l-l-lady A ..I uhh I m. m-m-mother " I stammered " could I please go back to bed please.." I begged careful not to upset her still fearful." Ok I will escort you I have a room ready the dorm last night was just temporary." She sighed as she realised I was still frightened but lifted me up in her arms, her twenty year old self was tall and strong,and carrying me down the hall.


	14. Friends,forgetting but not yet forgiving

She brought me into her bedroom and through a door into and adjoining room .There was a small single bed a wardrobe a door to a closet a door to a bathroom and a chest filled with random clothes ,weapons and games.

I lay in the bed unmoving I was confused but continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.i was aware of her standing awkwardly at the edge of the room unsure whether she should comfort me leave or try to talk.I ignored her and swung out of the bed wincing from the head ache I opened the door into the small bathroom to wash away the blood from last night .My clothes were destroyed so I had to take some of the spare from the closet. slipping out of my destroyed clothes into some I found in the closet ;plain black jeans a white tee and my Hermes converse,I also found a silver hunters cloak .

I was aware of her eyes apologetic and cautious but watching me none the less.I ignored her and stole out of the room and down the hall,opening the door the the bustling sreets of Olympus

Pulling the cloak up I ran hurriedly through the streets until I came to Poseidon's rooms.i knocked and was let I by a sea nymph who brought me to percy and Dylan .not surprisingly Annabeth was with percy as was Nico ,Leo,hazel,Piper and Jason,Frank Octavian and Reyna along with the Stolls Dylan grinned at me and wrapped me in a bear hug before he frowned."Thalia told us what happened that's... Not cool " he finished weakly but the others nodded " if your looking for a place to stay..." Started Travis" You were a Hermes camper and there is plenty of room " Connor finished .i smiled grateful happy I didn't have to ask . " sorry I can't I want to but she'll just come find me " I broke off sighing .

I knew my mother had watched me leave and would be waiting for me to return but I was tired and sore. I curled up on a sofa beside Dylan and listen to the talk of talking with my friends I realised that I had been asleep for three that time the amazons had arrived ,though my friends had yet to meet them .We were to organise ourselves and we would be leaving at the end of the week" Yeah" I grinned " it's just a quest to save the world,not like we have to hurry or anything..." Dylan smirked " nice to see you' re back to your usual self!" I shuddered " that was what my mother said this morning" Dylan grew angry" I knew lady artemis was cold and uncaring but this is ..." He broke off realising it would upset me and instead wrapped his arms loosely around me.

We had been friends since he came when he was ten .so the fact we were so close was the amount of time we spent spent the rest of the afternoon playing spin the bottle,would you rather and truth or dare." Dylan, Truth or dare" asked annabeth for the third time " huh what oh dare,sorry annabeth I was in my own world " she smiled before elbowing him " ok I dare you to tell artemis you love Celeste " instate at her in shock" annabeth no you can't I can't she would ...please don't ..." I whispered pleadingly Dylan grasped my hand" look you come with me and I'll stay with you tonight so nothing will happen." Ok do your dare prove to them your not scared" I held tightly to his hand and we walked out percy and the rest followed " in case you need back up " Leo smiled grinning pulling a macho stance.

We walked through the busy streets placing bets on our survival and the outcome of the dare. Dylan and I walked up to the door while the others hid around the corner .for once my mother answered the door .i stared at my shoes and my grip tightened on Dylan's had but he was easy going and smiled" Lady Artemis how nice to meet you may I come in Celeste and I have big news. He made it sound as if we were engaged but my mother stepped out of the way and ushered him in .She led us to the living room which I remembered we'll from last night.

" Lady Artemis, as you know I have known your daughter for many years and I would like you I love her" his easy going smile disappeared as my mother eyes burned in fury and she clenched her hands into not to notice I continued happy to be back to my usual self" yeah he's gonna share my room tonight have a sleepover" my mother glared at us " really and I assume that you have alerted Poseidon " we nodded and strolled from the room " by mother " I called down the hall voice layered with sarcasm . We ran out around the corner to the gang giggling .

"So what happened" Reyna asked did she threaten to kill you we grinned " actually she took it we'll Dylan is staying at mine tonight"" yeah if I survive did you see her face?"

-line break-

The games went on for hours until we headed back to artemis' rooms railing into bed me at the top him at the end a pillow each we fell asleep.


End file.
